fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
Stan Arctica
Stan Arctica is episode 20b of Fanboy and Chum Chum season 1. After Fanboy sees Man-Arctica fall down a black hole in his comic, he believes Man-Arctica has disappeared forever and begins to hate him. Unknown to him, Chum Chum and Oz, Man-Arctica is still alive and has posed as a janitor at Oz Comix. Cast *David Hornsby as Fanboy *Nika Futterman as Chum Chum *Josh Duhamel as Oz *Jeff Bennett as Man-Arctica, Mr. Mufflin, Global Warmer *Estelle Harris as Oz's mom Plot Fanboy and Chum Chum were relaxing at Oz Comix one day, while Fanboy reads a Man-Arctica comic. All day, he cheers Man-Arctica to battle Global Warmer, his biggest archnemisis, especially that he has to use his ultimate weapon, the Devicicle. However, Fanboy's love for Man-Arctica suddenly winds down when he sees Man-Arctica fall down a black hole in his comic, thus, ending his life. Fanboy begins to cry out in despair, his favorite hero was gone forever. Meanwhile, Mr. Mufflin was at the bus stop when Man-Arctica sneaks by. Of course, he didn't disappear forever, he just fell to earth without anyone remembering him. After a flashback of him sneaking by the kindergarden bus, he sees a "Help Wanted" sign on the Oz Comix window. Thinking his fans are still thinking he's gone, he disguises himself as a normal guy, and applies for a job there. Fanboy, unfortunately, has become sick for thinking Man-Arctica disappeared, and vowed he has to go to the Igloo of Ice-olation to fight Global warmer. Their "new" employee, "Stan" (Man-Arctica in disguise) decided to help them. Later on, Oz made a device to teleport Fanboy to the Igloo, but Man-Arctica couldn't take it anymore. He was about to reveal his disguise when Global Warmer suddenly drops in, scaring everyone, especially Fanboy. Man-Arctice then reveals himself and begins to fight Global Warmer, but realizes he lost his Devicicle in the black hole. Luckily, Fanboy has a Devicicle himself, and gives it to Man-Arctica, who freezes Global Warmer. Man-Arctica was sorry for everything that happened earlier, and Fanboy said it was not wrong at all. Man-Arctica says goodbye to his fans, and heads for home. Transcript Gallery Trivia *First episode to focus on Man-Arctica. *First time Man-Arctica has a disguise. *This is the first appearance of Global Warmer. Continuity *Third episode to have the words begin with "S. A." in the title ("Separation Anxiety", "Strings Attached"). Allusions *'Cars 2'- When Man-Arctica disguises himself as a normal guy, it is similar to when Finn McMissle disguises himself as a police car at the airport. *Alice In Wonderland - Global Warmer wears Glasses and He wears a Red Coat, just like The White Rabbit from Alice In Wonderland, and His voice sounds like The White Rabbit, Who was voiced by Bill Thompson. *Peter Pan - Global Warmer wears Glasses, He has got Silver Hair and He wears a Red Hat, Just like Mr. Smee from Peter Pan, and His voice sounds like Mr. Smee, who was also voiced by Bill Thompson. Category:Man-Arctica